tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Better Late Than Never
Better Late Than Never is the fifteenth episode of the second season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes, Promises, Promises and Mr. Conductor's Big Sleepwalk. Plot Work has become hard for the engines on the Island of Sodor. The viaduct on the main line is being repaired, with the arches being strengthened. As the Fat Controller is unwilling to close the railway during repairs, the work is taking a long time and all engines crossing the viaduct must cross slowly and carefully, lest they risk it collapsing under them. Because of this, the engines are often late making it to the junction where Thomas waits for his passengers. However, the way Thomas would complain, it would seem that the engines were just going slowly to make him late. One morning, Thomas is angry with Henry for his lateness. Henry defends himself, telling Thomas that he cannot make it any quicker during the repair work, but Thomas is not interested and leaves to try and make up some of the time. Normally when Thomas stops at the station, Bertie arrives soon after and his passengers go straight from him to Thomas. However, when the larger engines are late for Thomas, then Thomas is late for Bertie's passengers and now they often find themselves waiting on the platform, causing Bertie to become angry with Thomas. When Thomas arrives that day, Bertie tells Thomas that he thought he could go faster than that. He then remarks they should have another race, thinking he could now beat him causing an exhausted Thomas to become angry and place the blame on the main line engines "dithering" on the viaduct. Another day, James arrives later than ever. He apologises, a hold-up at the station combined with the delay at the viaduct causing his lateness. Thomas, as usual, is not interested in excuses and leaves grumbling. He attempts to get to the station as fast as he can, but does not make up very much time. However things change when Thomas spots Bertie at the level crossing, where his radiator is steaming. Thomas tells Bertie he is late, but Bertie tells Thomas that he feels dreadful and his driver cannot repair him. It is lucky that Thomas was running so late, as he can now pick up the passengers here instead of having them be stranded. Thomas does not feel angry anymore and is sorry for Bertie. Promising to send help at the next station, Thomas leaves and takes the passengers home. When Bertie is repaired, he and Thomas make up their argument and both agree that sometimes being late can actually be quite useful. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Bertie * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * The Viaduct * Elsbridge * Tidmouth * Hackenbeck Tunnel Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, More About Thomas the Tank Engine. * Stock footage from Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Guard, and Thomas and Bertie is used, as is a deleted scene from Thomas and Trevor. * The final scenes of this episode may have been filmed alongside Bertie's Chase as Thomas and Bertie are in the same positions at Tidmouth as they were in that episode. Also, Bertie's eyes are in the same position as they were in that episode as well. * In the US, this episode aired before Saved from Scrap, so the audience would not know who Trevor is. * For the remainder of the second season, the viaduct is always seen undergoing repairs. * The Italian title of this episode is "Delays". In Japan, this episode is called "It's late Behind is not Bad or It's late and also Not Bad". Goofs * Edward has Thomas' whistle sound at the very beginning. * Thomas has to wait for James at the junction; James is supposedly bringing Thomas' passengers, but he is pulling vans. Henry meanwhile wasn't pulling anything at the beginning of the episode. * In many scenes, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. * Bertie's face is loose when he says "Late again!". * The scenes where Thomas takes the passengers home and Bertie coming to thank Thomas are both unrestored for unknown reasons. * Some sources mislabel this episode as "Better Late than Ever". * Thomas' eyes are wonky when he says "Time's time!". Gallery File:BetterLateThanNever1986titlecard.png|Original title card File:BetterLateThanNeverrestoredtitlecard.PNG|Restored title card File:BetterLateThanNeverUStitlecard2.png|1998 US title card File:BetterLatethanNeverUSTitleCard2.png|2004 US title card File:BetterLateThanNever1991NewZealandtitlecard.jpg|1991 New Zealand title card File:BetterLateThanNeverSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:Thomas'Train36.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheGuard14.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheGuard15.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandBertie51.png|Stock footage File:BertiesChase42.jpg|Deleted scene File:BetterLatethanNever2.png File:BetterLatethanNever3.png File:BetterLatethanNever4.png|Thomas File:BetterLatethanNever5.png|Henry File:BetterLatethanNever6.png|Bertie's face is loose File:BetterLatethanNever7.png File:BetterLatethanNever8.png File:BetterLatethanNever9.png File:BetterLatethanNever10.png|James File:BetterLatethanNever12.png File:BetterLatethanNever13.png File:BetterLatethanNever14.png File:BetterLatethanNever15.jpg File:BetterLateThanNever16.png File:BetterLateThanNever17.png File:BetterLateThanNever18.png File:BetterLateThanNever19.png File:BetterLateThanNever20.png File:BetterLateThanNever21.png File:BetterLateThanNever22.png File:BetterLateThanNever24.png File:BetterLateThanNever25.png File:BetterLateThanNever26.png File:BetterLateThanNever27.png File:BetterLateThanNever28.png File:BetterLateThanNever29.png File:BetterLateThanNever30.png File:BetterLateThanNever31.png File:BetterLateThanNever32.png File:BetterLateThanNever33.jpg File:BetterLateThanNever34.jpg Episode File:Better Late than Never - British Narration|UK narration Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes